Closer
Closer'', ''en español''' Cercano es una canción originalmente cantada por Tegan and Sara. Es interpretada en el episodio Feud por Ryder Lynn y Jake Puckerman. Contexto Al terminar la semana de peleas musicales, y al haberse disculpado Ryder con sus compañeros, él y Jake cantan esta canción como número grupal. Letra '''Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Ryder y Jake: Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer Ryder: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Ryder con New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead Ryder y Jake: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical (New Directions: Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh) I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Jake: All you think of lately is getting underneath me All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me Ryder y Jake Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer Jake con New Directions: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting The night sky is changing overhead Ryder con New Directions: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Ryder y Jake with New Directions: I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical Jake con New Directions: Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Ryder con New Directions: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Ryder y Jake conh New Directions: I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Curiosidades *Hay dos errorres de continueidad uno es cuando cantan la estrofa: "It's not just all physical", esta Wade dando vueltas de pie y en el cambio de angulo instantaneo el ya esta sentado en la silla, lo que es imposible. El otro es la estrofa final: "All I want to get is a little bit closer", esta Marley abrazando a Jake y a Kitty y en un cambio instantaneo de angulo parece como si nunca los ubiera abrazado. *Esta canción es cantada por Brody tambien mientras está en la ducha y Santana lo espía. *Britanny, Sugar Y Joe no participan en el video. ya que no participaron en el episodio Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Feud Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brody